Lovers view
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Dumbledore always said that no matter who you were, you felt love for someone at least once in your life. I never believed him about that. I realize now even the most senile of men had to be right sometimes. BellatrixRodolphus pairing. Voldemort's POV


**I own no one in this. Told from Voldemort's POV.**

I'm happy about this. Well, not happy, I haven't felt truly happy about anything in a long time. But this didn't cause me displeasure in the slightest. Why shouldn't I feel good about this day? Two of my most faithful members were continuing the purity of wizard blood line, joining together two very old wizarding families. Nothing could bring me more pleasure.

In a sense I had brought them together. Oh do not get me wrong, I hadn't introduced them or anything, told them they would make a good couple, but if you look at the over all picture, I had gotten them together. She had been a member of my inner circle since she turned sixteen, I had taught and trained her personally in the dark arts. All but a few unworthy blood traitors in her family had been very dedicated to the cause, and her father had been one of my very first followers in school.

He was from a very old line of pure wizard blood much like her own, and once I decided to expand my horizons beyond England, he and his brother joined up almost as soon as they heard about it.

They were both faithful beyond compare. Her a tad more then him, but they were both faithful in the last degree, swearing on there lives they would do anything for me and the cause. I had seen him in the meetings, trying to catch her eye, and whenever he managed to, he'd smile at her. She return a brief somewhat shy smile then turn her attention back to me, and I would pretend I didn't notice. If it had been any other member, I would have pointed it out, demanded their full attention, but she was different. She was always different in a way. Unless it was a big thing, I'd let her mistakes slide. In fact she was one of the only ones I called by her first name. Hell, she was the only one I called by her nickname. Then one day I summon a meeting, and I end up waiting almost ten minutes before they appirate together, there hands clasped firmly around one another, her hair which was normally sleek and shiny was now a complete mess, her makeup smudged, and his shirt had it's top three buttons undone. I tried to make it seem that it was there tardiness that made me angry.

I yelled at them for about five minutes, while they stood there trying to lie about why they were late, saying that the mark hadn't registered until just then, but I knew the truth, they were in bed together and I had interrupted. I crucioed him, and for a moment I swore that she was going to scream at me to stop, but she kept silent and looked straight ahead, forcing herself not to look at the man screaming in agony on the floor next to her. When I released the curse she bent down and helped him stand up again, whispering gently in his ear, a look that couldn't be described other then concern etched in her face. I warned them to never keep me waiting again, and proceeded on with the meeting.

After that day, they appeared together more and more, each time looking happier that they were with one another, and it soon spread to my other death eaters, probably by Lucius, that they were now a couple, I didn't want to believe it. Looking back now, I realize it didn't take a Ravenclaw to figure out they were together. I wasn't jealous or anything, I just didn't want my best member distracted by romance. There was, however, several signs that seemed to confirm the one thing I didn't want. Not just the rumors spoken by my other followers either. Every time one of them volunteered to go on a mission, the other one would quickly say that they too would volunteer to do that same mission. I couldn't have such a trivial thing such as romance, even if it is just a supposed one, interfere with my plans, so I always said no, and then paired them up with another member. It wasn't because of spite or anything like that, not in the least. But how could I be sure if one of them got injured in the line of duty, the other one wouldn't forget their goals and attempt to help the other one? Of course, if she was ever hurt in any way whilst on a mission, and I found out that no one helped or attempted to help her, there would be definite punishment in store. I mean, she is my most powerful, my most faithful, I'm not about to lose her, as a death eater I mean.

Then one day, I knew for sure. I had went to her house, needing to talk to her about plans for an upcoming mission, and I walked in without knocking, a big mistake I admit on my part. But I had never knocked at any of my members homes. I was there lord, and they had no reason that required me to knock unless they were doing something that was against me. I heard noises coming from the sitting room and as I walked in, I believe that was the first time in fifty years that I had blushed. She was on top of him, an elaborate blanket covering themselves, both completely dis clothed, and they were on her couch which had been transfigured into a brilliant and luxurious king size bed, there robes and other clothes were thrown across the room. They were both too... busy to notice that I had walked in. I cleared my throat and they both turned to me and with a small cry of embarrassment, she threw herself off him and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"My lord, what are you doing here?" she asked me, pulling the blankets tight around her.

"I need to speak to you about the plans regarding the Prewetts," I mumbled, glaring at him, wanting nothing more then to crucio him until he was fit for a permanent stay at Mungos. He avoided my stare and instead looked down at the floor, but she noticed. She looked from him to me, looking a little aprehensive, afraid that I was about to curse her lover.

"Of course, my lord," she said bowing her head slightly. I stood there for a moment and she cleared her throat.

"Do you mind if I got dressed, my lord?" I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not, so I just gave him one last glare before I stomped out of the sitting room and waited in the kitchen. Five minutes later both of them appeared in the kitchen, both fully dressed. They ignored me and walked to her front door together. I couldn't help but look over at them as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep kiss and from what I could see she returned it just as eagerly. They pulled apart, she gave him a large smile before she opened the door and he walked out. She sighed happily before she walked back to me and we began to discuss our plans as if I didn't just see her riding her boyfriend.

I wasn't angry, she had the right to date whoever she wanted, it's not like I cared if she was dating someone or not. Hell, he was a pure blood, she was a pure blood, what better match was there?

But, even though I am a man of no feelings, I couldn't help feel a little, one would say resentment towards him. But it was all because of the fact that I knew now that one of my best members, my second in command, was now distracted because of some French idiot. No matter. I was hopeful she wouldn't let this brief fling interfere with her job as a death eater.

My hopes were a reality. She didn't slack off, in fact one would say she was an even better follower then before as was he, as if determined not to prove that there relationship interfered with the job. Then one day, at least seven months after I had saw the... evidence that they were a couple during a meeting, I couldn't help notice that they were gazing into each others eyes more then often, there hands were clasped underneath the table, trying to be discreet and failing at it, and one couldn't help but notice the beautiful smi- err, the plain ordinary smile that played on her lips all through out the meeting. Once I had dismissed them, they stood behind, both wearing large grins on there faces.

"What do you want?" I asked, avoiding looking down at there intertwined hands.

"My lord, I have wonderful news," she told me happily. I didn't say a word as she released her hand from his and showed me her left hand, waving her fingers. I looked closer and saw a rather large diamond ring on her ring finger.

"I've asked her to marry me," he said with his voice full of joy, as if I were stupid enough not to realize what the ring on her finger meant.

"It would be an honor if you would come to the wedding, my lord," she said, the smile not leaving her face. I thought about it for a moment. Why shouldn't I? It was nothing more then the combination of two pure blooded wizarding families, a most joyous event in my mind. Plus both of these people were my most faithful. Even if I had many more important things to do then attend a wedding, I nodded.

"Give me the time and place and I'll be there." She let out a tiny squeal of happiness and moved towards me, her arms raised about a fraction of an inch, but then she stopped. I got the notation that she was going to hug me, something I would have protested against strongly, I assure you.

"Thank you, my lord," she said with a small bow before they both appirated.

So here I am, sitting here trying not to look like I wanted to kill the groom from taking her from me. Wait, she wasn't mine, she never belonged to me in any sense of the word. Sure I was her lord and she was my servant, but in the sense that he was taking her, she had never belonged to me.

"Do you," the short plump wizard from behind the alter began looking up from his infernal book and looking at the bride in all her beauty and elegance. "Bellatrix Adhara Black, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, for as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said barely audible, a tear funning down her face, but a grin as large as I ever saw was on her face. A ripple of sadness and almost disappointment ran though me, but I didn't care. She was marrying a faithful pure blood, thats all I could ask of her, really.

"Do you, Rodolphus Chevalier Lestrange take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said more louder then her, a smile on his face as well.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I felt my stomach lurch as I saw them kiss passionately. No, you know what, this was good. Two wizard blood lines were connected. I turned away from the sight and instead focused on the crying woman sitting beside me who was clapping rather eagerly.

"I am now pleased to announce for the first time ever, Mr and Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange." There was more cheering and claps, of which I did not take part. They walked down the aisle, beaming at almost everybody. There was only four members of the party; Lucius, his brother, and her two sisters, so I was glad to get out of the church quickly without having to wait too long. As soon as I stepped outside, I found the two of them standing on the church steps, talking to one of the guest. I take a deep breath and begin to make my way over to them, but the next second her sister, the brown haired one, came up to her and hugged her tightly, before they released it and began chatting happily and excitedly, her showing off the new ring that was around her finger. I had no desire to intrude on this family's happy event, nor any need to stay for the reception, so instead I just backed away and appirated.

I landed in my living room with a soft 'pop' and quickly sat down in one of the arm chairs. Today was good day. No, today was a great day. Two pure bloods had secured yet another link in the chain. But for some reason, I felt something wrong with my eyes. Something was leaking from them. I gingerly put my hand to my face and realized that they were... TEARS!

Was I, the dark lord, physically crying over a marriage between two of my members? Not just any members, but Bella and her husband, my two most faithful. But why should I be crying? I could care less what happened in my followers love life, as long as they were with true blood, I didn't care. But I still couldn't help feeling resentment, and sorrow as my mind recalled this afternoons events. Just then, a handsome gray owl flew in my window and a note landed on my lap. I opened it quickly and read it.

"_My lord, someone saw you appirate as soon as the ceremony ended and I thought I would say this now rather then later. I wanted to thank you so much for coming today. It was such an honer to have you at this blessed event. It meant so much to me that you came. I really do appreciate it, and I know that Rodolphus feels the same way. See you at the next meeting. Forever faithful, Bellatrix Lestrange_." I put down the letter and stare at the signature for a moment.

I had forgotten that her surname would now be Lestrange. Hmm, Bellatrix Lestrange, has a nice ring to it. Then again Bellatrix Riddle also- No, no, no! I must not have these kinds of thoughts! These are muggle thoughts, love is a weak emotion! Wait, who ever said I loved her? Oh god, no. This can't be happening! I can't be falling for one of my members! I can't be in love with someone such as her! The woman I had watch grow up, had taught and trained in the dark arts, had branded her with my mark. It was insane! Lord Voldemort does not love!

With a yell I crumple and throw the note across the floor and begin to pace. No, no it was impossible. I didn't love her, theres no way, no way at all. I had to see her, I had to see her now. I rolled back my sleeve and pulled out my wand and touched my mark. I waited a few seconds before I heard a light pop and she appeared in front of me.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" she said with a small bow. I opened my mouth to speak but something was wrong, I couldn't concentrate.

She looked up at me a little confused.

"My lord, are you alright?" I shake my head and force myself to concentrate on the reason I had brought her here.

"yes, Bella. I'm fine. I just, I wanted to, I, uh," this was the first time I had ever been at lost for word in front of a member. I had never felt this nervous before, what was it about her that made me this way?

"My lord?" she questioned, "are you sure you're okay? I could go get Narcissa, she's on her way to becoming a full fledged healer."

"I told you I'm fine, Bella," I said a little harshly then I should have. I clear my throat then stood up stiff.

"I summoned you here to tell you, to tell you," with a sigh I shake my head in defeat before looking back at her, "I wanted to tell you congratulations. I didn't get a chance to tell you at the ceremony." Her face broke out into a large smile and she gave another bow.

"Thank you, my lord. I could of had no higher pleasure then to have your presence there."

"Thank you, Bella. You are free to go." She did another bow before she appirated, leaving me alone once more.

I sat back down in the arm chair and began to mull things over in my head. Was it possible to feel love? She was of worthy blood, definitely faithful enough, certainly beautiful enough to be seen on my arm. Then again most of the Black woman are. But that's not the point, love was a muggle emotion, one that Dumbledore said was the greatest magic at all, and that no matter who you were, you felt it for something or someone at least once in one's life. I never believed the old fool about that, not even during my days of Hogwarts, for I had never loved before.

With a heavy sigh, I realize that even the most senile of men have to be right once in there life.

**Please review! **


End file.
